Another Now
by Hirana08
Summary: Ten years ago Sesshomaru had to bring a great sacrifice. The reason why he decided to risk everything that time remained a mystery. Until now. Ten years passed and a tale is born: the story of the last adventure of Sesshomaru before becoming the Lord of the Western Lands. And as he tells the truth to his sons, Sesshomaru remembers what really happened back then...
1. Prologue - Past Story

_**Hello! ^.^**_

_**So, this is the rewritten version of Eternal. I didn't abandon Live and Remember; its next chapter is scheduled to be published next week. Until then here we have the prologue of Another Now. Please, read & review! ^.^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

_**Hirana08**_

* * *

_**Past Story**_

Sesshomaru was sitting in the study with other yokai-tribe leaders. They were discussing about the ongoing war between the Eastern and the Northern lands. However, Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to the report of the generals. His mind was now somewhere else. His amber gold eyes seemed to be lost in that small blue chunk of sky that was visible through the window of the study. But to Sesshomaru it meant much more. He heard everything that was happening in the garden: birdsongs, the silent humming of his beloved mate, children's laugh and the clash of two wooden swords. He could see the whole scenario in front of himself – it was so relaxing. However, it was nothing but imagination.

"Oyakata-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" he heard someone calling his name.

"Ho… How dare you!" Jaken got upset. Very upset. "You are in front of the Great Dog Demon! You have no permission to call him…"

"Jaken, shut up" told Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"So… Oyakata-sama, what do you wish to do?"

"We owe nothing to the North."

"But Oyakata-sama…"

"This is a matter between North and East. I won't interfere."

"Are you sure, Sesshomaru?' asked Inuyasha who was sitting next to him. "I know you as someone who…"

"I have no intention to get involved in a useless fight. I have had enough of useless sacrifices." Then he turned to the other demons. "You are all dismissed."

They bowed and left the room. Only Inuyasha stayed. "Tell me, since when did your ice-heart get so… sensitive?"

"I assume you have some business somewhere else."

"No, I don't."

"I assume you DO have business elsewhere."

"Fine, I'm off!" then even he left. It was strange for Sesshomaru to have him as a frequent visitor at the Western Castle but he couldn't help it. The Western lands belonged also to Inuyasha even though his words didn't worth too much. Since he was neither the next heir nor a full-fledged demon.

After the conference ended, Sesshomaru heard footsteps closing to him. There were two of them and they ran. Something appeared on his face for a very short while. Something, which seemed to be a smile. A happy, faint smile. Then scents approached him: a familiar scent mixed with wooden and blooming cherry. Soon the door flew open and two kids rushed into the room.

"Dad!" They screamed in choir and ran straight to Sesshomaru.

Both of them were boys, who were holding each a wooden sword, which was quiet similar to Tenseiga. The taller one had long black hair, pulled up in a high ponytail and amber gold eyes. He had two magenta stripes on his face, a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead and elf-like ears. The smaller one looked just like him except for his white hair.

"I told you to knock before you enter" said Sesshomaru coldly.

"We're sorry, Dad…"

"So… what was that rush earlier?"

"I beat Tsuyosa in sword-fighting!" told the taller one

"Just because I let you win!" Tsuyosa shot his tongue at his brother.

"Tsuyosa, you are being impolite." Sesshomaru's voice seemed very strict.

"Dad…"

"Is something wrong, Kosaku?" Sesshomaru turned to the elder brother. He was so much like him but his kind heart… that came from his mother.

"Is it true what Tsuyosa said?"

"Why? What did he tell you?" Sesshomaru sometimes had the feeling that his younger son becomes more and more similar to Inuyasha day by day. He always tried to minimize his time with his nephews, though. He didn't want them to take over his manners.

"He told me that once you gave up your strength for a human."

Sesshomaru looked at his sons. However, no one could tell what he was thinking. Whether he was reminiscing about the past or trying to come up with an answer… It was all a mystery. Even for his sons.

"Tsuyosa, where did you hear that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Uncle Inuyasha said something like that…"

"And how many times I told you not to listen to him?"

"Sorry, Dad."

"Then… it isn't true?"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called the imp demon, who was standing on the corridor and talking with a kind of guard.

"I'm here, Oyakata-sama" Jaken lowered his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Where is my wife?"

"She suddenly felt unwell in the garden, that's why she was escorted to her chambers. We are waiting for the doctor, now."

"Fine." Sesshomaru turned back to his children. "Kosaku, Tsuyosa, follow me."

Sesshomaru walked slowly on the corridors of the castle. Sometimes he looked back whether his sons were still following him. He even slowed down his steps when he felt like he was going too fast. Then Sesshomaru stopped at a door. The servants opened for him and there was a beautiful garden along with the blooming cherry trees, fast brooks and small ponds.

"Do we have to fight again?" asked Tsuyosa after the servants closed the door behind them.

"Do as you wish" said Sesshomaru. "I came with another purpose."

"And what is it?"

The Great Dog Demon let his spirit to be swallowed by the calamity of the garden. It was like he let go of his strict Lord personality and something other took over in him. "To remember..."

"Dad…" Kosaku began to speak with a slight tremble in his voice as if he was afraid of his father. "About we talked earlier…"

Sesshomaru looked at his son but he didn't say anything. He just sat down on the porch and then he whispered three words into the wind: "It is true."

"But how is that possible?" asked Kosaku and he sat down next to his father. "I mean… I read a lot of books but there is nothing about such…"

"There are things that exist even though they aren't mentioned anywhere. And you may never know what you are really able to do for someone until you realize how important he/she is to you."

"Please, Dad, tell us what happened!" Tsuyosa sat on his father's left and looked at him with his begging eyes.

"I'm curious about this, too" said Kosaku.

"This is your mother's duty."

"But I'd like to hear it"

"Besides Mom is not well, and we don't want to bother her."

"So you bother me instead?"

"Please, Dad! Please, please!"

"You are unable to touch this Sesshomaru."

"But, Dad! Please!"

"Well…" Sesshomaru looked a kind of embarrassed but when he saw the interested faces of his children he decided to go on. "It began a long ago in a human village…"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Author's Words**

_**So how was it? I know it's different but trust me, it will be good. Reviews are really welcomed, and I will try to answer all of them. (and I always do answer them)**_

_**Well… until next time!**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Hirana08**_

_Next time: Sacrifice (16/08/13)_


	2. Sacrifice

_**Hello!**_

_**I know this week this story wasn't meant to update. However, I have to admit that I could never keep myself to a plan. Neither could I now. It seems like I can't change ^.^ **_

_**But I didn't even dream of getting reviews like these… So thank you anonymus27 (Guest), icegirljenni, OfShadesAndShado (Guest) and also thanks to Inu Daughter17, storyofmylifeman and blackacess. You are really the best! Thanks for encouraging me! **_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

_**Hirana08**_

* * *

_**Sacrifice**_

"It began long ago in a human village. This village was located near the border of the Western and Eastern Lands."

"Uncle Inuyasha's village is there, too!" said Tsuyosa with a smile on his face.

Long ago Sesshomaru would have gotten upset and stopped the storytelling. But now he sent a faint smile to his son and patted his head. "Indeed. It happened to be exactly the same village."

"Really?"

Sesshomaru nodded and he went on. "In this village there lived a human girl. Her name was Rin. And she was very…special..."

* * *

10 years ago…

A little less than a year passed since the last time Sesshomaru saw Rin. Maybe it was because of these months of absence that the Great Dog Demon could notice even the smallest changes about her. He was already aware of them earlier, only when he saw the image he did realize how much they mean. Rin wasn't the same little girl, who used to travel with him throughout the country. She grew up and… she was turning into a woman. Indeed, into a beautiful one: with her gentle eyes and caring smile she seemed to be a real gemstone among the other girls in the village.

When Sesshomaru caught the sight of her sitting on the hill above the village, he seemed to… hesitate. As if he would watching a wonderful illusion that would fly away in the very moment he takes breath. Rin was wearing one of the kimonos she got from him and with her right hand she was playing with the petals of a daisy.

"Return to me… Return to me, my Lord, please…" She was humming into the wind. A faint smile ran through Sesshomaru's face like a fragile light. It seemed like she had no intention to give up on creating songs for his sake. It was something permanent among the changes.

Then Rin turned her head in the direction where Sesshomaru was standing. A happy smile made all her being shine like the sun. She stood up immediately but she didn't get closer to him. She was just standing there with her head down. She didn't know what she should do. She wanted to run to him and embrace him but… won't he find that kind of greeting childish from her? She is already 16 after all, not an 8-year-old. Sesshomaru walked slowly to her and he lifted up gently her face. But the girl kept her eyes close.

"Rin. Did something happen?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Then… why aren't you looking at me?"

Rin opened her eyes diffidently. In the very moment when the brown eyes met the amber gold one, Sesshomaru knew immediately that something is wrong. There was something that was bothering her for a while. He couldn't define when did that happen, but he could tell that it is a serious matter – unless she wouldn't be troubled this much.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru let go of her face. He walked to the edge of the hill and began to watch the clouds floating through the sky.

Rin hesitated for a while but then the question jumped out of her like a rabbit from its hole. "Sesshomaru-sama… what is an omiai?"

The word hit him like a hammer. Omiais aren't uncommon – not even in the demon world. His parents got married also this way. And he still couldn't forget about the outcome of that. It was something from what he really wanted to save Rin.

"It's a meeting, which is held for people who consider marriage."

"Then… I will refuse it. After all… I'm already bond elsewhere."

Sesshomaru didn't understand what Rin meant. True, he was away for basically a year but things couldn't change that much. Not without his notice. However, he agreed with Rin's decision – she should refuse it. Not just because it seemed too fishy to ask an orphan.

But then a distant voice from a recent memory told him something else. The most convincing words cut into him like a knife and made him feel something that was close to sadness yet it was far from it.

"I think you should go. Just once." _"Maybe not every omiai ends up like that"_ Sesshomaru added in himself. "Did you see your partner?"

"No. His servants came and asked me. They told me that he couldn't come because he had an urgent business on the borders of his land."

Now Sesshomaru really became suspicious of this suitor. He was a prince and he asked Rin. Why would a royalty be interested in an orphan? "I will go with you."

When Sesshomaru heard Rin's bickering steps, he turned into her direction. He could catch the sight of her back for a short while. From the way she walked down the hill, he immediately knew that she didn't expect this kind of turn. If only she would have known what Sesshomaru really wished for…

The journey to the place of the meeting seemed quiet long. Sesshomaru didn't speak a single word but that was an ordinary thing. However, Rin's silence seemed to kind of scare him. And that strange feeling he had on the hill, emerged again. But this time it was tearing then before. He tried to recall everything that happened at her mother's castle – before he met Rin today. It was like as if he would have been looking for a kind of excuse or a proof that this is the right way.

* * *

"Why, Dad? What happened?" asked Kosaku

"I went to see my mother."

* * *

After Sesshomaru finally established peace all over the Western lands, he decided to report that to his mother. Even though she wasn't already the ruler of the region, she still needed to know about this. Finally he was acknowledged as the true heir of his father and again a calmer period may come. However, when he arrived at her castle, Lady Reina was talking to another dog demon. He could tell that he was one because of his scent. Indeed, he also seemed somewhat familiar.

"Sesshomaru. What a surprise" told Lady Reina but it was written all over her face that she wasn't surprised at all. "Thank you for your visit, Lord Neion. It's always a pleasure to see you here. And I'm sorry again for what happened to your daughter."

"It was my honour to meet you, Lady Reina." Lord Neion bowed and he began to walk towards the exit. "And also you, young… Oh, pardon. Lord Sesshomaru. You've grown so much…"

"Lord Neion…" But instead of bowing, Sesshomaru gave him his killer look.

He was so much familiar with those burning jade-eyes of his. But he couldn't remember where or when he met them.

"Sesshomaru. So you did manage to smooth things over. How delightful… But I couldn't expect less from you."

"It's uncommon for you to feel sorry."

"Indeed. But it's so painful and it's so shameful… Especially for Lord Neion… it's such a pity…" When Lady Reina saw his son's expressionless face she went on. "Another great dog demon tribe began to fall… I wonder whether Lord Neion will ever be able to restore his family's pride…"

"If you don't wish to say anything else, then I will leave. I have things to do."

"Of course, you have. You always do. It's about that human girl again, right?"

A faint smile ran through Lady Reina's face. It seemed somewhat self-complacent. "And it's always about her. Even when you came to me to train your sword."

"So what?"

"Ah… How did my Sesshomaru end up like this? So blind and so naïve…" Lady Reina played the tragedienne as if she would be really in a play. But then her face changed and it was filled with serious traits. Really serious. "And so oblivious." Then she continued her role play. "Ah… I really hope you won't share the same fate as Lord Neion's daughter. Poor little dog demon…"

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how much you kid yourself there will be always a big difference between you and your little human. She has to meet her end one day: and no matter what kind of relation you had, she will leave only bitterness behind. But you have the eternity. We have the eternity. And she can never obtain that."

"_You have the eternity. And she can never obtain that."_ His mother's voice echoed in Sesshomaru's head. "It has to be this way. Even if I can't be always near her, at least she should…"

However, his thoughts were interrupted when the walk stopped. All the escorting soldiers turned backwards and weapons appeared in their hands out of nowhere. Suddenly he heard a scream and then he noticed that one of the servants pulled Rin from his side among the soldiers. Sesshomaru immediately reached for Bakusaiga however, his hand stopped midway. A knife was pointed straight in front of Rin's neck.

"This is how far you could come, Sesshomaru" he told and he held Rin even tighter. "Now leave or her life will be over."

"S…Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin's beautiful brown eyes were trembling with fear and became watery from the tears.

The knife scratched Rin's neck and the scent of her blood immediately caught Sesshomaru's nose. He let his hand down. But in the next moment his face began to change – as well as his whole body.

"Now!" shouted the other servant and suddenly out of nowhere a spear was thrown straight into Sesshomaru's shoulders.

The dog demon tried to pull it out, however, a barrier appeared around it and it left a burnt wound on his hand just like Tessaiga. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do a thing. And with each try he could move less: a strange mix of poisons got into his body and he couldn't defend against it; even though the poisons had no affects on him.

"How does it feel like being the loosing one?" asked the servant. "Your body doesn't know, against what to find first: spiritual power, demonic miasma or poisonous blood… The great Sesshomaru is defeated. My Lord will hear that gladly."

"Not yet…" murmured Sesshomaru and he threw his poison whip towards the servant.

"Not that fast." He threw two stones in the air and suddenly an ice-blue coloured barrier appeared which diverted the whip and it fell back on Sesshomaru. It hit his wound so hard that because of his weakening body he went unconscious. The last thing he heard was Rin's desperate voice crying out his name. But that was in vain.

The evening already fell when Sesshomaru finally woke up. The barrier was still in front of him but the people and Rin was already nowhere. He couldn't even catch her scent – most likely it was blocked by the barrier. Sesshomaru felt anger for persuading Rin to go on this omiai. She was here only because he wanted it. He stood up and he went closer to the barrier. He was about to touch it when he heard a stranger's voice behind his back.

"I wouldn't do that."

Sesshomaru turned back and he saw a woman. She had the scent of a strong demon; maybe even stronger than he was. She had long white hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress, which made her face paler. She had a Prussian blue half moon on her forehead – the same one Sesshomaru did.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mayura. I'm the sorceress of the Blue Moon."

"I don't have time for you, woman."

"How disrespectful of you…" Mayura suddenly appeared right in front of Sesshomaru. "Well… Reina was the same… There's no denying you are her son."

"Get out of my way."

"Oh, you are looking for Naoya's henchmen. They left hours ago. I know, I know you have to chase them. And what's your plan?"

"I don't need one."

"Oh, you do. Unless if you don't wish to die like your father. It was such a shame that he met his end like that… I was fond of him very much. He was so… human-like."

"What do you want?"

"No. The real question here is… what would you do? 'Cause it will be tough. And if once it's over you might change very much."

* * *

"Does it still hurt, dad?" asked Kosaku while his eyes tried to decide on which shoulder the injury was.

"Don't talk such a stupidity! It healed long ago, right?"

"That's not necessarily true, Tsuyosa. There wounds that are meant to make you remember" said Sesshomaru.

"Like when uncle Inuyasha cut your arm and it didn't grow back until you slayed that bad demon, right?"

"Was it uncle Inuyasha again?"

"No, dad. Apparently it was Jaken-sama, who told this" said Kosaku. "It was around the same time when Lord Neion visited you."

"I see." Sesshomaru blinked backwards for a short second like a sign that he will square accounts with the imp demon.

"Dad, what happened after that?"

"I made my decision. I just didn't know back then how much Lady Mayura had right…"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Author's words**

_**How did you like this one? I hope I could live up to your expectations even though I didn't write it from Sesshomaru's POV. I was thinking about this a lot but in the end a golden mean usually proves to be a good solution. **_

_**Don't forget to review – it might help the story developing (like OfShadesAndShado did this time) and who knows in what else. But it will be answered.**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Hirana08**_

_Next time: Protection_


	3. Protection

_**Hello!**_

_**I want to thank you , icegirljenni, sweetestangel21, blackacess and Fay-fay 45 for keeping my mood to continue the story. And I want to thank all those readers, who last time even just viewed the story – because none of my works were looked by this many people.**_

_**A little dictionary to this chapter:**_

_**Kamakura-period:**__** a period of Japanese history proceeding Muromachi period (which often includes the Era of the Warring States as a 'sub-period')**_

_**Ryukyu Kingdom:**__** an independent kingdom in the area of today's Okinawa Islands between 1429 and 1879.**_

_**Yuta:**__** female mediums in the Ryukyuan religion.**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

_**Hirana08**_

* * *

Protection

During his sleep Sesshomaru's head was filled with twisting thoughts and flashing pictures of memories. Once he could see the desperate Rin: trying to get away from the servant and crying. But then the scene changed and again Lady Mayura was in front of her. The encounter with the sorceress seemed as fragile as an illusion – yet she couldn't have been more realistic. Sesshomaru met countless demons during his journey, but none of them left this kind of impression. She was divine like she would have descended from the heavens in that very moment.

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, the blue sky greeted him with floating clouds. It was already the middle of the day. He sat up and he caught the glimpse of a snow white peacock feather lying next to him. The emerald green eye shone among the white barbs like the sun in the sky. He felt weak in each his bone – it must be the effect of the poison, he thought. But when he managed to stand up he didn't feel dizzy at all. Indeed, even the wound didn't hurt. As if… it would have never been there. He touched with his hand his shoulder, where the spear hit him. But there was no blood, no wound, not even a scratch. _"Weird…" _Then he stretched out his arm into the air where the barrier was supposed to be. He was waiting for the same kind of shock he suffered before but this time… nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru gazed the path leading into the forest uncomprehendingly. The last time he looked this way was when his father announced his affection to a human. Back then he was still a child (A/N: in demon years).

Suddenly the peacock eye turned opal-blue and a message appeared written by white letters. It said: _**Take a look at yourself.**_ The message then disappeared and there was nothing left but a dark blue endless hole. Sesshomaru took the feather and looked into the eye. It fluttered as if a stone was thrown into a calm lake. Then he saw his mirror image. But he didn't recognize it.

He still had the same face with the same features. However, everything else changed. He had brown eyes instead of amber gold. His hair was raven black and it was pulled in a high ponytail that reached his heart. His ears were no longer pointed. He took a look at his hands: his claws disappeared. He tried to call his poisonous whip but didn't appear.

"What happened to me? What am I? Am I a…?"

"Perfection in all your forms…" A strange female voice began to speak behind his back.

Sesshomaru turned around and he discovered immediately the owner of the voice. A beautiful woman was standing behind him. She had wonderful pale skin, emerald green eyes and honey-blonde hair put in a loose bun. She looked like as if she would have come from the mainland. However, her pointed ears and the Egyptian blue sun sign on her forehead implied that she is a demoness.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" she asked with a faint smile. "I should be the one feeling this way, though. You look like a shadow of your old self."

Sesshomaru stared at the demon while he was searching among his memories. Pictures of his past flashed in his mind beginning from yesterday. But not even a similar face appeared. When he was about to give up at his childhood a memory popped into his head. A memory he thought he forgot a long ago…

* * *

"What happened, dad?" asked Kosaku, when he noticed his father's silence.

"I was in the middle of telling it."

"No. I meant back then. When you were a pup."

"Why do you ask, Kosaku?"

"You never told a thing about your childhood."

"I believe my childhood is none of your concern."

"But I want to know it, too!" said Tsuyosa.

"Then… tell us just this. Is at least one of us like you as a pup?"

Sesshomaru looked at his sons. True, he didn't tell anyone in his palace about his past. And he thought this also goes for his sons. They should just be pups and study in order to be a great heir of his – like he is a worthy heir to his father. He also found Kosaku's question stupid. Both of them are his sons and they can't be compared to anyone else. Not even to each other and to him as a pup… that would make nonsense. Not just because he lived in a completely different era but also because all those things he saw and lived through as a pup – events that formed his personality every time like the river polishes the surface of the stone that's in its bed. But in the end he still decided to answer: "A little bit both of you."

* * *

"Cara… the Princess of the Southern Islands" said Sesshomaru after he woke up from the dream-like memory.

"So you do remember, son of InuTaisho, Sesshomaru" Cara went closer to him and she walked around him twice as if she would look at something very strange. "I'm not a princess already, though. And you are not a demon anymore…"

"Times changed us. Kamakura-period already passed."

"True. However, your transform… it's certainly not the work of time." Cara stopped in front of him and she looked into his eyes. Even though Sesshomaru's eyes weren't already demonic, when they met Cara's emeraldgreen eyes the same magic happened when two great demons met. It was like the invisible collision of two great waves on the stormy seas. "Rumours approached the Ryuykyu Kingdom, too."

"And with your story your father deserved my mother's fake-pity."

"Actually, it's no surprise that my father went to Lady Reina after that. He always wanted to marry off to a certain dog demon to restore the family's lineage. But getting her sorry… that's quiet an accomplishment."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't you tell by looking at? I'm here to help you."

"This Sesshomaru needs no help. Even if it's yours." Sesshomaru turned back and he began to walk in the direction where the march was supposed to go with Rin. Now he had a name, he had his swords – he trusted in his abilities to be the same as before. Nothing more needed him to save Rin.

"But you will need me. He is not just an ordinary demon who kidnapped your little human mate-to-be…" Sesshomaru rushed back and grabbed Cara at her throat and he pushed her to a tree. "Oh, so the rumours are true…"

"What do you know about him?"

"A-a… Put me down. Or else you won't here a word from me… because my dagger will taste your new blood." Sesshomaru looked down and he caught the glimpse of Cara's silverly shining dagger with the crest of the Ryukyu Kingdom. "Don't forget, now you are a human. You may die at any time and anyhow."

Sesshomaru slowly let go of Cara and he tried to calm down himself. It was surprisingly difficult – now that he couldn't control his emotions as much as he could as a demon.

"Now, come with me. This place is not safe."

Cara led Sesshomaru to his tent on the other side of the forest. It seemed to be the small tent of an old merchant on the outside. However, when he walked inside after Cara, its inner turned out to be much bigger. It seemed more like a smaller castle like a ragged tent. Indeed, Sesshomaru even saw two servants – and both of them seemed quiet familiar to him.

"Welcome, back, Cara-sama" the maid bowed in front of them. "Are you in need of something?"

"Mamina, please prepare a room for my friend."

"Understood, Cara-sama."

"I don't need a room."

"He does." Cara gave him a killing look which seemed to be as scary as his used to be. He decided not to go against her – because she seemed to be his best chance to save Rin. And right now he couldn't think of anything else.

Mamina nodded then she disappeared in a hole-like thing on the tent's 'wall'. Sesshomaru and Cara walked through a long corridor then they arrived to a small room. Cara sat down at a tiny table and Sesshomaru did the same.

"So, what do you know about him?"

"Quiet a lot since he was my father's second choice as my husband. His name is Tegai, a very powerful demon from the South. From what I heard he has diverse abilities and that's why he is respected in the neighbourhood. He would be no match for you as a demon, though."

"But does he need a human girl?"

"The most respected yuta of the kingdom had a vision. Maybe Tegai misinterpreted this one – it's quiet easy to misunderstand these visions. Yutas like to speak in rebus."

"What kind of prophecy was that?"

"She told that… the most powerful creature is about to born on this world. He will be the child of a woman who defeated the death three times."

Sesshomaru's face turned a bit paler and he tried not to express his flashing thoughts and his harbouring emotions. That demon didn't misinterpret the vision. It was about Rin without any fail – she already faced the death three times and she defeated it every time.

"We need to get back her."

"I agree with your intention. And not just because we know each other for quiet a long time and I know your heart almost as good as you do."

"I will sneak into their camp and take her away."

"In this form?" Cara pointed at Sesshomaru disapprovingly. "Besides… I doubt he is also in the camp. I think he returned to his castle and he is waiting for the human there. But… there is only one path that leads to the demon port."

"Why would they go to the demon port?"

"Because Tegai's castle is on an island. It's more like a fortress: one way in and out. Once you are in, you can't get out, unless you don't wish to drown in the sea. So, back to the path. We need to attack them there. In the mess you can take her and no one will notice it – since you are already a human and they will think you are on of their henchmen."

"It could work. There is just one problem?"

"We are… outnumbered." Sesshomaru hated himself for telling this. However, he was there: at least a dozen of manipulated soldiers and two half-breed servants. That might be too much for his human body – at least from what he experienced from the fights with his brother.

"Have no fear. I will take care of that…"

* * *

"But Lady Cara had only two servants… and I doubt they were good warriors" said Tsuyosa. "They can't fight."

"They can if they want to" corrected Sesshomaru. "But true, this time they didn't help us."

"Then how could you approach at all the march?" asked Kosaku.

"Cara was right, I needed her help. Because she was the only demon on the world who had that kind of ability…"

* * *

**Author's words**

**__****Sorry for updating it with a little delay. To tell you the truth it was a bit uncertain whether I can update the story this week or not. It's because last week my grandmother was taken into hospital and I was so worried about her that I lost my writing ability for three days. So… I would like to dedicate this chapter to her.**

_**icgirljenni: **__**Tegai didn't know back then that Rin could be a "great bait" against his most hated demon… ;-)**_

_**This chapter gave me an idea to make a kind of serial about the Taisho family. You know, e.g. a story about Sesshomaru's childhood and such. I really would like to try my fantasy at this field. What do you think about the idea? Would you read them? Well, if I can do it then this month I will publish a story, titled Shattered Hearts. It would have some connection with Another Now, a kind of… little prequel. **_

_**I'd love to hear your opinions about the chapter, the story, your ideas… for example on that certain childhood memory of Sesshomaru or on Cara's abilities. So reviews are welcomed as always and usually they give me very good ideas.**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Hirana08**_

* * *

_Next time: Counterattack_


	4. Counterattack

_**Hello!**_

_**Sorry for the **__**delay. My life is still a mess but I'm working on it. Or at least I'm trying. And with school (or rather university to me) is approaching… Things are just getting chaotic. Okay, I'm not the type of person who can live in organistaion.**_

_**Thanks for icegirljenni and blackacess for reviewing the story! You helped me a lot. ^.^**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

_**Hirana08**_

* * *

Counterattack

Being human had a few advantages. Sesshomaru had to acknowledge this while he was following the march that kidnapped Rin. First: he lost his characteristic demon scent – so he could hide away easily from the half-breed servants. Second: he wasn't that prominent at all. He could seem a damiyou who is looking for a warlord or a lost samurai. No one to particularly take care of. No one important. However, he missed his abilities: his quiet steps, his velocity, his keen nose and ears. Especially when the attack happened. The bunch of people who were under Cara's spell weren't very qualified warriors. They were as bad as if they would have held sword in their hands for the first time. But even so they were good enough to distract the soldiers and Sesshomaru could get to the carriage in which Rin was held.

He had no time to waste. He didn't think for a second: he picked her up and ran straight to the forest. Rin tried to defend herself with all her strength and she was shouting as loud as she could.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!"

But even so there were soldiers who followed him. One of them managed to shoot an arrow into Sesshomaru's left shoulder. However, in the next moment that soldier dropped down dead by an arrow. Sesshomaru looked at his right and he caught the glimpse of Cara among the trees. She was holding a bow and she was aiming at the soldiers with her arrows. With her lips she formed one sentence to Sesshomaru: _"I've got your back"_. He nodded as an answer and continued running in the forest. He looked back from time to time and when there were no more soldiers who were chasing them he finally put Rin down.

"You are wounded…" she pointed at the arrow in his shoulder.

"It's nothing" he said and he sat down beneath a tree. Obviously he was lying: the wound was bleeding and it hurt him like hell.

Rin walked closer and she tore a piece from her kimono. She gently pushed it on the injury and she tried to stop the bleeding. Sesshomaru wanted to give her a killing look; however, simple he couldn't. He was looking at her as a human and this was like as if a new window would have opened on the world. He never really noticed Rin grown-up traits which made her not just more matured but also more beautiful – even with the eyes of a demon. Her green kimono had little white flower patterns and it seemed to be made of silk. She looked like a princess wearing it. The one she was always to him.

"Why do you do this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You took me from those people. And I want to thank you somehow…" Rin expected to hear her saviour's name but that didn't happen because someone interrupted.

"Oh, there you are!"

It was Cara. She finally caught them up after finishing off the soldiers. She had no injuries but her quiverwas empty, which meant that she had to use all her arrows to make an escape way for Sesshomaru. But they were safe and this kind of sacrifice is actually worth of this.

"Who are you?" asked Rin.

"She means no harm" explained Sesshomaru.

"Unless you are a demon and you piss me off." Cara added with a smile on her face. "My name is Cara, Lady Rin. And he is…"

Cara looked at Sesshomaru as if she would ask for some kind of sign. When she got what he tried to tell her with his eyes, she went on. "He is Kai. We were sent by Lord Sesshomaru."

"That means… that he is still alive?" The sadness slowly disappeared from Rin's eyes and a happy smile came alive on her face. It was even more beautiful than Sesshomaru remembered. Then he noticed something wet in front of her eyes: the tears of joy.

When he found her in the carriage, he could imagine what happened during those days when he wasn't by her side. Her face was as pale as snow and her eyes were red because of the crying. She seemed even weaker and more fragile than she ever was in his eyes – as if she was tortured by something or somehow. But now that she heard that he is alive she began to bloom like the cherry tree in the beginning of the spring. Her face became full of life and everything was more or less like before.

"I would really like to tell more but we can't stay here" said Cara.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Those soldiers were just humans. But if we remain at the same place for a longer time maybe we will have to face something worse."

"You think he will send them?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Most likely and we stand no chance against them. His priestess is more powerful than you would think."

"Maybe… Lady Kagome can do something about that priestess…" suggested Rin.

"Pardon my rude words, Lady Rin but a priestess in Yamato should pray for not to meet a Ryukyuan."

"She meant that a priestess of this country means no harm on the ones of her country." Sesshomaru translated Cara's sentence when he saw Rin's confused eyes.

"Will you be fine with that wound?" Cara pointed with her head on Sesshomaru's injury.

"I can make it somehow."

"Then let's get going."

"Excuse me… Cara-sama how come you know Lord Sesshomaru?" They were walking for an hour now when Rin asked this. She went by her side; Sesshomaru was in front of them but in a safe distance.

"I know him for a long time, Lady Rin. I can be considered as his childhood friend."

"Really? And what about Kai-sama?"

"He is my… vessel. When I found him we bet that he can beat me in fencing but he lost, so he had to become my samurai."

"I see… Cara-sama…"

"You can call me Cara, Lady Rin."

"Cara… if you are Lord Sesshomaru's friend then are you…"

"Yes, I'm a demon. Indeed, a dog demon from the Ryukyuan Kingdom."

"And where is that?"

"It's also called the Southern Islands. It's far away from here. One has to sail for a long time to reach that region. It's a very closed world; there aren't too many demons or humans who have heard about them more than its existence."

"It must be a beautiful place."

"It is indeed."

"And did you meet Lord Sesshomaru there?"

"No. It was my family who visited his family. Back then there was still f…"

"Pardon the interruption but with this loud talk we will be discovered in no time" said Sesshomaru.

"We are already very near to my tent. Behind its barriers we will be safe."

"Is it because your priestess?"

"No. It is because of the amulets I've brought from home. They are not very powerful in my hands but they are very effective."

When they reached the tent evening already fell. Mamina tended Sesshomaru's wound then she went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. Cara's other servant took care of Rin. Sesshomaru was sitting in front of the tent. His maroon brown eyes were gazing at the starry sky. It was written all over his face that deep inside he was kind of troubled. And that wasn't just because Cara said about him to Rin. It had another reason, too.

"Why didn't you let me tell the truth?" Sesshomaru was lost so much in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Cara came outside.

"Do you think she would believe it?"

"You've got the point." But later she went on. "She should, though."

"What's so funny?" asked Sesshomaru when he saw Cara's dreamy eyes and faint smile.

"You made me remember… There was this merchant guy at the port…"

"This Sesshomaru is not interested in your story."

"Finally, back to your old grumpy self…" said Cara happily and she socked in his arm.

"Hey!"

"You are still so spoiled like you were as a pup."

"You are wrong."

"You know that I was just joking. Take it as a payback for shattering my whip with your poisonous claws back in 1420."

"Hmph…"

"Okay. I'm finished. But… is it just my imagination or you do have doubts?"

"This Sesshomaru has no doubts."

"Oh yeah… really? You are talking to me, not to Lady Reina. You don't have to deny anything at all or explain to me. At first Inutaro, then your father… But don't let their fate influence yours. You are neither of them. You are yourself."

"Don't you ever dare to speak his name to me again, Cara!

Cara understood Sesshomaru's anger even though she didn't know the whole story. It was a kind of secret even in his family. She took a look at the stars. The dark blue sky wasn't as beautiful as in Ryukyu. Indeed, it was nowhere to it.

"How come that you aren't a princess anymore?" Sesshomaru's question surprised Cara. She thought he wouldn't be interested in her story. So she didn't give any kind of answer at all.

"How come that you are a human? But I'm more interested in the question since when does the great human-hater Sesshomaru love a human?"

Silence fell between them for a short time. A smile ran through Cara's face as an illusion on a sunny day. She also seemed to laugh for a short time.

"We were always this much alike… Taking the same path as the other one by instinct. That's so… typical us."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand you."

"It's not necessary. I think I just got to see our parents' point of view."

"Which is?"

"Tell me, Sesshomaru… and be honest. Is she worth for being your mate?"

"You are not this Sesshomaru's mother to speak this way."

"Oh, I would rather be eaten by the dragons of Ryukyu than be in Lady Reina's place! I'm asking you because we know each other for a long time. And if you trust this human girl so much then I will do as well."

"She is more important, than the jade-dog was or could ever be."

* * *

"What is the jade-dog?" asked Tsuyosa.

"It's my father's present to me when I was born" answered Sesshomaru.

"Is it that old?"

"Indeed, it's even older than this castle."

"Where is it now?"

"I gave it to your mother when you were born, Kosaku."

* * *

Cara remembered well that little statue. It was the pup Sesshomaru's greatest treasure. He didn't let anyone to touch it: not even his brother. He also hit her once just because she wanted to touch it. Back then she didn't believe his tale that InuTaisho took the statue from a dragon's cave. There were dragons on the Ryukyuan Islands and they lived in caves but they didn't hide any treasure in there. Now that he mentioned this statue she realized his feelings. She wasn't just 'important' to him.

"I see." Cara put her hand on Sesshomaru's. "Then I will try to protect both of you."

"This Sesshomaru needs no protection."

"I thought we went through this once. You are a human, she is a human, I'm a demon and your enemy is also a demon. Do you need anything else? Besides, I'm your friend and right now I am the only one who can support you. So deal with it."

"I want to ask you one thing, though… How did you become a human?"

"It was Lady Mayura's magic."

"W…Wait. Lady Mayura?"

"Do you know her by chance?"

"Sesshomaru… I hate to tell this but you are in trouble. Lady Mayura is not just a sorceress."

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Mayura is Tegai's priestess!"

* * *

**Author's Words**

_**I'm sorry for being this late. This week was quiet hectic for me. And next week won't be different. I will be moving so instead of Friday I will update either on Saturday or Tuesday. Until then please read my short story Shattered Hearts, which will make you understand a few things in this chapter and later.**_

_**To the comments:**_

_**icegirljenni:**__** Indeed, Sesshomaru has two sons (it's also in the description), Kosaku and Tsuyosa. Anything else is spoiler. Sorry. I'm still undecided about that story but most likely I will insert Sesshomaru's memories.**_

_**blackacess: **__**Thank you very much. Her condition is already stable but unfortunately she won't be able to fully recover.**_

_**Don't forget to review – I'd like to hear your opinions. And what do you think what will happen next?**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Hirana08**_

_Next time: Travelling Love_


End file.
